


Aftermath

by Roo_Roo89



Series: Lucifer; Series 4 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Ella, BAMF!Lucifer, Blood, F/F, F/M, Gabriel is a dick, Kidnapping (Sort of), Violence, Vulnerability, don't piss off the devil, so is michael, so much blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Roo89/pseuds/Roo_Roo89
Summary: Set just after 'Death in Angel City'Chloe has been forced to take some medical leave from work to recover. She doesn't need it. But she does. If the nightmares are anything to go by anyway.Ella and Azrael have a lot to sort out and Lucifer is still recovering from everything but not that he will let that show. He has Chloe to take care of.But it seems that fate is not on their side. Or rather Michael and Gabriel aren't. They've taken someone that doesn't belong to them and Lucifer's pissed!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one to start. 
> 
> Done on my phone x

_"I have questions," Ella said as she sat against the hard hospital chair. Azrael sighed and shook her head._

_"I'll be will to answer anything but why am I here?" She looked at Lucifer then and he shrugged._

_"I did as I was asked. Chloe's asking to see us once she's had her fill of the child." Lucifer shrugged. He never took his eyes away from Chloe's room for too long, Ella noticed and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. The devil does care._

_-_

_The three entered the hospital room once  Dan had taken a tired Trixie home. Ella softly gasped at the stage of her friend and went straight to her side._

_"Hey," she smiled and took her hand and squeezed._

_"Hey," Chloe's voice was raw but she forced a smile anyway. "Lucifer mentioned you know now?" She looked at Ella and Ella just shrugged. "I killed Maze Ella."_

_"Oh shut up, no you didn't," Azrael butted in, earning a clip from Lucifer. "What? She didn't. Chloe, you were possessed by a bloody strong demon. I've never seen anyone fight back as much as you did, let alone send the fucker straight back to Hell. A task that even Lucifer, nore myself could achieve."_

_Chloe turned towards Azrael and Lucifer then and sighed shaking her head. "It was my body. Still. He was sent. I had his memories. He was freed by a Grabriel and offered a body and targets by a Michael. I'm guessing you know them?"_

xoxo

Azrael shot up from her sleeping position against her brother's couch. The memories still strong in her mind as she fell with a thud to the floor, just missing the table. She groaned in pain and pulled herself up, ignoring the rushing steps of Lucifer. 

"Azi?" He asked, moving to guide her back to the couch. 

She shrugged him off harshly and covered her face with her hands. "Don't," her voice was harsh. 

"Come on sis," he tried but kept his distance. At least he kne when to back away. 

"I'm still pissed at you," Azrael growled and glared at him through her fingers. "You gave her a whole new universe. With my blade!"

"It's mother. What else was I supposed to do? Let her go home and start a war?" He folded his arms against his bare chest. 

"She wanted us destroyed Sami! Not Father. Her! That sackless, manipulative whore." She shot up and threw the table across the room in anger. Lucifer clinched and went to hold her. She didn't want it. But she needed it. 

"I didn't know. She can be convincing like that," he whispered into her hair. He held her even though she struggled. She wasn't using her full strength anyway. 

"Fine!" She conceded, "but that still means we have one problem." She pulled away a little. "Or two." 

"Yes. Michael and Gabriel. I wonder what their end game is." 

Azrael sighed and moved to grab one of Lucifer's silken robes to cover herself. Clad in only her underwear, she was getting a little chilly. "They're jealous. We get to roam around untouched. Or maybe they want revenge. Who knows?" She shrugged. "One things for certain though," she looked at Lucifer, a gleam in her eyes. "You're not the only brother who's Fallen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly on my phone. I have an idea of where to take this one. Thank you for sticking with me.

Chloe arrived at Lux, feeling exhausted. When she was finally released from the hospital, she had tried to return to work. The new acting lieutenant told her to take leave and wasn't taking no for an answer. Even Dan had been forced to take leave. That she could understand. He hadn't given himself time to mourn the loss of Charlotte. If only he knew who she had been before. 

But no. Chloe would never watch his world crumble again. They may no longer be lovers themselves but they had remained friends. Always will, they worked better that way. 

Chloe pulled into her usual spot and flexed her fingers of her right hand. It's only been a few weeks, the bones where still healing inside the cast. It was difficult to drive and she knew she shouldn't but she's already had a sense of losing control. She never wants to fee that way again. Hence still driving. It provides her with a steady sense of calm and normalacy. 

She had entered Lux with a smile to the clearness. The place was almost back to normal. Almost. As she headed towards the lift, she looked back once. That was all it took. Images of ash and fire fill her mind unwillingly and she stumbles a bit, catching herself on the handrail at the stairs. 

Maybe time away from work will do her some good. 

She made sure she was as composed as she was going to be and headed toward the lift. Chloe couldn't sleep at night. Nightmares plagued her every second she tried. She needed something. She wasn't sure how Lucifer could help but his presence had always calmed her. Devil or not. 

The scene before her as she entered the penthouse had her stumbling once more. This time there was nothing near her to keep her up so she fell to her knees. 

The table had been tossed towards the balcony, which still needed repairing. All she saw was chaos and ash. _His_ laughter filled her mind and she couldn't breath. 

She gelt arms around her but they weren't what she needed. They weren't who she needed. But the sense of calm filled her very soul and she found herself breathing again. She was shaking but calmer. 

"Azrael?" She breathed out, looking up at the woman who held her. Black wings disappeared from view as the woman wearing Lucifer's robe helped her up. The man, 'Devil' she reminded herself, that she came to see was hovering just out of reach. Maybe Azrael was just quicker. 

"Easy Miss Decker," the warm voice pulled Chloe's attention towards her again. Chloe let the angel guide her to one of the stools against the bar and moved away to fetch a drink. 

Lucifer, seeing the opening as it was, went straight to her side, a gentle hand rested against her cheek, "Detective?" He sounded worried but she gave him a small smile. 

"I don't even know why I'm here," she answered, leaning into his touch. Chloe felt a drink being placed in her hand and she looked up, watching as Azrael left them alone. "What did she do?"

"It's an angel thing," Lucifer replied, not letting his hand leave her. His eyes took her in, concern covering every inch of him. "You were on the verge of a panic attack, I would've helped. Azrael is faster. She eliminated a calm, not a lot. Just enough to help you breath."

Chloe nodded and took a drink, thankful it wasn't actually whiskey. "I have to thank her for that." Even though is was an invasion of her privacy, Chloe couldn't bring herself to care too much about that. 

"They've made me take medical leave," she started and her hand shook again. She was avoiding looking at the damage. Too much damage. 

Lucifer must have noticed because he was gone in that instant. She heard him moving things, clearing this. Even heard the curtains close, hiding the balcony and the place was in near darkness. Chloe closed her eyes tight, her grip holding the glass tighter and her breathing coming in sharp pants. It was too dark! 

"Lights!" Came Azrael's voice from Lucifer's bedroom. 

Light erupted and Lucifer was by her side once more. "Detective? I ..."

Chloe waved off any further apologies. "I don't know what's happening to me. I can't be alone. I can't have the lights off. I can't ... Even the slightest damage, I ... I see ... I've seen ..." Chloe looked to him the, her eyes filled with tears. "I've seen Hell."

She waited to see the pity in his eyes but it never came. He was angry. His eyes flashed red as he stepped back, his hands pulling at his hair, "I had always hoped you'd never see that place Detective." His voice was so soft, Chloe had a hard time hearing him. "Azrael!" He called and she came. "Why!?" The anger was directed to his sister and Chloe saw her flinch. 

"Miss Decker .."

"Chloe, please." Chloe interrupted. Her hands shake as she watched the two of them. Lucifer with his back towards her. 

"Chloe," Azrael answered, still not moving towards her. Not wanting to startle her angry brother, Chloe assumes. "I need to ask you if I may have a look. I won't do it without your consent. I have a theory as to why you saw what you saw, but dickhead over there," she pointed to Lucifer, gaining a soft chuckle from Chloe, "won't hear it without proof." Azrael sighed and held her hands to her chest. "If I do this, I won't be the only one viewing those memories."

Chloe swallowed, understanding what it is that Azrael intended to do. "I can't forget," she whispered and finished her drink. Then nodded. "Just ... I just ..."

Chloe couldn't finished and Azrael was beside her in a moment. "I can help keep you calm, but I'm not sure how healthy it would be for yourself. Mentally." 

Chloe stared at Lucifer then back to Azrael. "This isn't why I came." Chloe finally answered. "I don't want to be alone." She took a deep breath. "Why did I see Hell? Don't ... Don't bring up the memories. Just. What's your theory?"

Azrael nodded and stepped back, allowing Lucifer to stand at her side once more. 

"You're a strong one Chloe. I've never seen it before. Normally when a demon takes a host then the host is lost. With a demon like Damion, when he possess, he does it fully and completely. You put up a damn good fight and he may have been pissed at that. When you banished him, he gave you just a glimpse of where he was heading. Somehow. I think he implanted memories of Hell, just as I can bring up memories of your life."

Chloe shivered and swallowed. It made sense. She had his memories. She knew their brothers helped him escape. Gave him direction and purpose. "Why?"

"That's the million dollar question," Azrael replied. 

"You said you can bring up memories of my life?" Azrael nodded, "so how did you show me memories that weren't mine?"

Azrael smiled softly. She wondered why Chloe hadn't asked this earlier at the hospital. Her and Ella certainly had plenty. "When I came here, I was supposed to do the job and that was it. But I took my time. I came here first, met Mazikeen. When she handed me a drink, her memories came unbidden. I showed you what I saw. I don't just do this so you can judge your souls. I was meant to do this first to help and guide you lot. Like talking down a human from suicide." Azrael ignored Lucifer's stare and Chloe noticed. "Then, well. I kind of bumped past Lucifer after that bloody scene. Just before I found you. Lucifer is and always will be my favourite brother. No matter how pissed I was at him, I didn't want him to be alone so I showed you what I could. To help. Not to direct you. But to help."

"That night, here. Was that when you assaulted the police officer?" Chloe asked, shifting into detective mode. It helped her to focus and not lose herself once more. 

"He was getting too friendly for my liking so I broke his nose." Azrael shrugged. 

"In my home!?" Lucifer growled, his fist slamming against the bar, causing both girls to jump. Chloe almost forgot he was there. Her glass fell from her hand as the charcoal wings erupted from his back. The feathers smauldering and ash falling as they flared. Chloe couldn't breath. She just stared. She knew, in her heart that Lucifer would never hurt her. 

But in her mind, Chloe was back in Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been giving some advise to slow things down a bit. So I'm attempting to that now, please if anyone has any further advise to make these better or easier to follow and read let me know :)

_Ash flowed freely around her. The smell of dispair clung to her clothes like Trixie would cling to her after a nightmare. The screams of tortured souls carried along in the breeze, bringing with it the ash. Chloe should be terrified. But somehow she felt calm as she took in her soundings._

_Hell._

_It was everything and nothing like she had imagined._

_The ash fell from the blackness above her like a winter blizzard. Sweeping across her, whipping her hair around her face. The place in which she stood was the penthouse. She was still there. But it was burning, creating the ash. The flames flickered and bricks crumbled. The heat. Shouldn't she be feeling the heat? But it wasn't hot. How was it not hot?_

_Screams flew in through the destroyed balcony and she saw the city before her. There was no sun to light the way, only the fires of Hell. This was the first circle, somehow she knew that. Of course she knew that. Damion had given her that much._

_The city, including the penthouse, appeared to have been destroyed by a rush of flames and lava. A very mirror image of her own world, but so much darker. So much destruction._

_A noise from the bedroom had her moving, her steps slow and steady. Chloe knew this wasn't her body, her soul. But she felt everything as he did in that moment._

_"Can't you see?" A feminine voice whispered from the shadows. "What better way to punish Him for what he did to us?"_

_"You have no right!" A familiar voice boomed, the walls around her shaking at the very sound. Crumbling more bricks into dust that just followed the falling ash._

_"Oh but darling," the female purred, "you're still doing His Work aren't you?"_

_"No!" Lucifer growled, his anger flaring as Chloe stopped moving just enough so she could see the pair of them. Damion's parents._

_"He sent you here as punishment. To rule over the damned. And look at you. Look at who you've become," Chloe could see her now. She was beautiful. She was just smaller than Lucifer, curvy at the hips and long red hair flowed down towards her rounded bottom. It flickered in the breeze, but never became out of place._

_"He sent me here to rot. He never mentioned anything about ruling the damned place! This is my domain and you have no right to take it from me!" Lucifer was leaning over the woman. His face, his skin, it was scorched and blistered. His clothes hung loosely and torn against his body. The only light that was not of Hell Fire emitted from his wings. The flared with his anger and hurt. "You sent him up there to destroy that place! You deserve to perish! I gave you that body and I can take it away. No one manipulates The Devil honey." The last words hissed, his tone sharp and the flames grew higher._

_"But you let your Father manipulate you into something he desires." Her own words hissed right back and Chloe felt her but clench. Wrong this to say to him._

_"Don't. You. Dare." His reddened hand had now found its place against the woman's neck. Chloe felt the anger flare inside her like she was just doused with cold water._

 'Chloe? Chloe can you hear me?'

_The voice of her Lucifer flowed within the echoes of the damned. It was a whisper in her ear, a warming touch against her cheek. But it was out of place here._

'Can't you do something!' 

'What more can I do!? I've given her as much a dose as I dared!'

_Chloe shivered as she drifted back to herself for a second. The image blurred around her and she saw her Lucifer. His worried eyes where in front of her. Watching her. His sister just to her left, the indication of the warmth against her shoulder. She tried to speak. But she was gone. They evaporated and Hell replaced them._

_She watched as Damion saw his father's anger and disappointment aimed at his mother. "Don't. You. Dare." Lucifer had hissed. "I do nothing for Him! Only for myself. It's why I came to be in this wretched place. I have this world light and fire. I can take it all away. But I won't. There are beings here much more loyal than you. You may have been the first, my seat Lilith, but you certainly won't be the last."_

_Chloe watched as Lucifer released Lilith and stepped away from her. She watched as her body shook with fear as Lucifer's eyes flowed with the fires of Hell. She whimpered and fell to her knees before him._

_"Forgive me, I will control him." Lilith bowed her head and Lucifer laughed. But it was not a friendly laugh. It wasn't the laugh he would save for Chloe. Oh no. This laugh was deep, evil and full of so much pain._

_"I don't do forgiveness Lilith. I will control him myself." He turned to her then and he stood tall, his very escense gathering the powers of Hell toward him. "I banish you Lilith, to the very depths of Hell itself. You will be locked away for all eternity. Alone and in the dark."_

_Lilith whimpered and gasped as her head snapped back. "No. Please." She begged him but it just made him snigger even more._

_"You will be sealed behind six unbreakable locks. In order to release them they must be broken in order. Each one broken within six days of the first. If not, they will repeal and the cycle starts again." Lucifer stood tall, Lilith whimpered and Chloe was burning with rage. But still she didn't move._

_"The first must be broken by the oldest of Father's angels. Amenidiel. He must, willingly and non coerced, kill an innocent and brand new soul, within the first six days of its new life on Earth." Lucifer smirked. "Now I don't think my older brother would ever stoop so low, maybe only the on seal is all you need. But as it is," Lucifer breathed a deep sigh, "the second must be broken by a nun as she loses faith completely and breaks her vow of celibacy. The third, by a miricle of heaven, who must enter Hell willingly and of their own violation to touch the lock itself. The fourth must be broken by my mother, who again should enter the gates of Hell and seep her very essence into the lock itself." Lilith whimpered, her body shuddering violently as Lucifer spoke. Chloe was helpless as she watched the skin melt away, turning into ash at the sound of the Devil's words._

_"The fifth lock, my dear Lilith. The fifth must be broken by our son. Our! Son!" He rawered the last two words, shaking the building around them. Chloe stepped forward then but still not enough to stop the scene in front of her. "He must be willing to forgive me for what I am about to do." The last sentence was pure passion. "But if he is truely my son and if he is anything like me, forgiveness is not something we do. Finally. I must break the final lock" he raised a hand and within his palm he held a star, "I banish you Lilith, to the very depths of Hell. Beneath the seventh circle. Beneath the fires that burn. Each lock broken in their order or you will never be free," with that th star left Lucifer's hand and headed straight for Lilith chest._

_Her body burst into fire at the impact. The scream echoing around the room, Chloe's own cry leaving her mouth. Such anger. Such hatred and such pain emitted from her very soul. But it wasn't her own._

_The sting against her cheek was enough._

__"Linda?" Chloe was back. Her hand resting against her stinging cheek. Tears stung her eyes as she looked around her. Her chest was tight and she couldn't breath. The penthouse was back to normal. Or as close to normal as it could be. No more fires. No more ash. No more destruction. Just Lux. Just Linda. Wait. Linda? "You slapped me?" Chloe gasped out and felt her legs give way beneath her. Before she passed out, she felt Lucifer's arms around her, catching her with ease as she slipped away into darkness. Passing out. Fainting. Whatever it was, the last thought she could remember was that Lucifer would never let her live this down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. Real life has been kicking me when I'm down. It's a struggle right now but thank you for staying with me.

"In my home!?" Lucifer growled, his fist slamming against the bar, causing both girls to jump. To say Lucifer was livid was definitely an understatement. He was beyond control, Azrael knew because she saw his wings erupt from behind him. She gasped and wanted to step closer, to comfort her brother. That must bloody well hurt! 

They were black, but nothing like her own. The feathers burned constantly, endlessly burning. Ash was flowing freely around him, the grace in those wings burning and from what she has heard, they will continue to burn for all eternity. 

Lucifer turned to his sister, Hell Fire dancing in his eyes as his lips turned into a snarl, Azrael had never seen him so angry before. She flinched! Actually flinched. She slipped down from her stool and moved a step away, neither of them noticing Chloe. Azrael was a little too worried (and scared) of her brother right now. Yes she was stronger and she could take him down, but not when he was in a pure rage. It was impossible. The only being who could get close to Lucifer in his pure rage was their Father, and look what happened then! 

"Luci," she tried gently, holding her hands up in a mock surrender. "I'm fine. I handled it."

Lucifer growled again, taking a step forward as Azrael took a step back. He'd never hurt her, but Lucifer's wrath is no joke. "My own home," he hissed. "My own sister! After everything you've been through. Aeons of torture at the hands of our so-called siblings. Aeons of neglect from our Father. Just because of a damn bloody complication at birth and now this!" He hissed. "Our Father couldn't even prevent this from happening in my own house!"

"I handled it!" Azrael growled back but kept her distance. "And what complication!?" That didn't make sense. Their birth was normal. Natural. Yes, they were the last and they were the only twins and she was the only female, but no complications. Maybe the black wings? But no. What!? 

"You were almost ra.." Lucifer's voice rose further and Azrael couldn't take it any more. 

"Sammi! Please!" She begged her whole body flinching as she interrupted him. She didn't want to hear it. At least that calmed him down. She watched as he deflated a little, his eyes returning to the soft brown, but his wings remained visible. 

"I broke his nose, he didn't get anywhere near me for it to be .." She waved a hand in front of her with a look of disgust, "that."

Their breathing filled the quiet space, Azrael shifted uncomfortably at his stare. It was everything and nothing. He hadn't looked at her like that for a long time. The last time he had looked at her like she was a fragile thing that he wanted to take care of was when he first found her in the Silver City after Michael and Gabriel had cornered her. She was hurt back then. It was one of the worse attacks from any of their siblings. Lucifer had been just as angry. "I can look after myself, you know that Luci." Azrael sighed and let go of the memories. There was really no point, especially when the cock-head duo where on the scene once more. "And what do you mean, complication?"

A noise from Chloe had their attention then. Azrael turned and watched as Chloe moved towards Lucifer's open plan bedroom. "Chloe?" She asked but Lucifer moved before she even had a chance to. The worry on his face made her own heart stutter. Human's where so very wrong about this Devil. He's not who he is because he's evil, tortuous and stuff of nightmares. No. He is who he is because he cares too much. And Heaven help anyone who dares destroy what he classes as his own. 

Xoxo

"Chloe? Chloe, can you hear me?" Lucifer called out to her, placing a hand against her cheek. She looked so drawn in and distant, her eyes had actually glazed over. She didn't notice him, her eyes were fixed towards his bedroom.

"Lucifer, your wings!" Azrael had joined them then, coming in beside Chloe.

Lucifer winced in pain as he hid his damaged wings from sight. They burned beneath his skin, causing him to hiss slightly and Chloe flinched within his grasp. He watched as his sister placed a hand against Chloe's shoulder and concentrated. He knew what she was doing and relaxed a little as he saw Chloe, his detective, come around. But it only lasted a second, maybe two or three. he saw the light in her eyes, a twitch in her jaw when she goes to smile, but then it was gone. Chloe was lost once more and Lucifer did not like it one bit.

"Can't you do something!" He glared at his sister, the one angel that was not only gifted with being able to pull on a being's memories but able to drift her divinity onto their souls. It calmed them, or made them high, depending on how you wanted to look at it. 

"What more can I do!? I've given her as much a dose as I dared!" Azrael shouted back and moved away from the detective. "If I gave her any more she'd become adicted, and I know you all too well that you don't want that to happen."

Lucifer sighed, that much was true. "What do we do? What's wrong with her." 

"Well. I don't know too much about humans and their nature, but what I do remember from my time with them ... I believe that she's ... Well, she's possibly suffering from some sort of waking memory." Azrael had kept the distance between them and Lucifer knew instantly that he wouldn't like what Chloe was actually seeing.

"Azi, tell me." He dropped his tone a few octaves, it rumbled in the back of his throat and he took a step towards her, towering over her without being too close to her. 

"Lilith," Was all she needed to say and Lucifer stuttered. His brain froze, he stalled. If the detective was seeing what he thought she was ... She'd hate him. She was seeing him for the monster that he was. 

He was about to reply but his phone took most of his attention as it rang whilst sat against the bar. He moved away from the two women in his life and went to answer it.

"Yes?" He answered, his hand went to rub his head. 

_"Lucifer? Are you alright?"_ It was Doctor Martin. _"You've missed our appointment."_

"Ah, Doctor." Lucifer smiled, "everything's fine. It's just ..."

The conversation was cut short as Azrael, his very own sister, took the phone away from him.

"Doctor Linda Martin." Azrael's tone dripped with desire, a tone that only Lucifer would use when he was pulling desires from humans, criminals mainly, but still. He had never heard Azrael use it, she refused to for some reason. He couldn't help the smirk that arose.

_"Yes? Who's this?"_ The confusion was clear in Linda's tone, Lucifer really did need to turn down the volume on that thing, not that he knew how to. 

"That's not what's important right now, Lucifer actually needs you at his penthouse. About five seconds ago." Lucifer snickered, especially with the glare Azi was shooting him. 

_"Yes, of course. I'll be right there."_

Azrael disconnected and tossed the phone at him, which he caught, "Not. A. Word." Azrael went to the bar for a drink, "while we are waiting, you, dear Luci, are going to tell me everything you know about that complication you mentioned earlier."

xoxo

Linda stepped into the penthouse to a sight she had never thought she'd see. Lucifer appeared to be in some form of lovers tiff with a woman his hight and wearing his silk robe. Her red hair fell against her back, just below her shoulders she wasn't keeping quiet.

"You owe me a damn explanation!" She screamed, her anger not really fitting against her beauty.

"Not now, Azi!" Lucifer was actually cowering. It was evident in his tone, but what Linda saw next made her so angry and so upset she couldn't contain it. The woman in his robe actually moved demonically fast and had thrown Lucifer across the room, almost missing Chloe as he landed with a thud against the wall by his bedroom. Dust and debris fell around him and Chloe didn't even flinch. Had she caught him with another Demon? So soon after Maze?

"Enough!" Linda yelled, moving into the room and ignored the new player in the game as it were. "What the Hell is wrong with you!?" She directed her anger at Lucifer, if he has replaced Maze then she will definitely skin him alive. Maze would like that.

"What? Me?" Lucifer had the nerve to look confused, "it was her that bloody threw me against the damn wall. She's lucky I missed Chloe!"

"Yeah, lucky!" Came the new woman and a glass followed, hitting Lucifer in the head. 

"Ow!!" He yelled as the glass shattered against his skin, it wouldn't have done anything any other time but Chloe was here. Didn't he mention once that she made him mortal? Well good.

"I said enough!" Linda has had it with them. She'll sort them out soon.

She went to stand in from of Chloe and she couldn't help it, her heart broke a little more at the sight. Chloe was so distant, she wasn't here, she was lost in her mind, in her memories. Linda has only seen this once but it was enough to know what it was when she ever saw it again. She didn't even think, she did the only thing she knew she could do. Her hand raised and fell against Chloe's cheek with an almighty crack. She slapped Chloe. The guilt was overpowered by the feeling of relief when Chloe finally came back to herself. Her hand slowly raised to the reddening cheek

"Linda?" Linda smiled as Chloe became more aware of her surroundings. Although she did seem way too calm for someone having a waking memory. "You slapped me?" 

Linda saw what was going to happen before it did, but before she could do anything about it, Lucifer was there, wrapping his arms around Chloe and catching her as she fainted.

"Right," Linda nodded to herself, watching Lucifer carry Chloe with such care towards the couch. "Now I understand why you needed me."

"Always Doctor." Lucifer smiled at her, he even winked. The feelings that rose in her were against her control. The scoff was what surprised her, she turned to the woman, demon? that she had chosen to ignore.

"Seriously Luci? Can't you put a lid on it for a second?" 

"I don't believe we've met," Linda said, harshening her tone and crossed her arm against her chest.

"Ah, yes. Hi." The woman looked a little uncomfortable. Good.

"So. let me get this straight," Linda turned on Lucifer then. "You lose a good friend, someone close to you, and you can't wait to get another demon from Hell!?" She expected some sort of denial, pain, maybe even anger. But she never expected him to laugh.

"Wait! what!?" The woman was back in Linda's vision again. "Seriously? You see me throw him across the room and you instantly think demon? I'm insulted!" 

"Linda," Lucifer hadn't left Chloe's side. "This is my sister, Azrael." 

"Oh," Linda looked at the woman, an angel then. "I'm sorry, I ..."

"it's fine." Azrael smiled. "I won't hold it against you. I suppose you and Maze where close. I am sorry for your loss."  Linda nodded. "Now that's cleared up," Azrael moved towards Lucifer again. Slowly, like a predator catching its prey. linda knew there was trouble brewing. "Lucifer has something to tell me don't you brother."

"Not now." Lucifer was actually cowering behind Chloe, Linda sighed. Psychiatrist to the divine and their family issues.

"Right," Linda moved to one of their chairs and sat down. "Looks like we're in session."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one

"Session?" Azrael scoffed and glared at her brother. "I don't think we need to talk this out actually. Lucifer will tell me what I need to know. What I have a right to know, even if it means I have to make him." 

"Azi, can we not do this now?" Lucifer sighed, "as you can see, we're sort of in the middle of something."

With that, Chloe groaned and woke up with a start. She had sat up so quickly she almost head-butted the devil himself. 

"Great." Azrael stopped in her approach and her tense body relaxed somewhat. "I give up." She threw her hands in the air and stormed off towards Lucifer's bedroom.

"Where are you going now?" Lucifer called out.

"I'm getting dressed, then, I'm going shopping," Azrael shouted back, glaring at her brother once more. He hadn't even taken his eyes off his human. "You don't need me here anyway." She disappeared into Lucifer's room, wiping away a stray tear with force. There was something he was hiding from her that much was obvious, but as soon as his human wakes he doesn't really care for anyone else. It's like nobody else exists and it hurts. She's used to being shut out and ignored by her family, but never, not once, has she been shut out by Lucifer.

"You alright?" A voice startled her and she turned, just as she was taking the robe off of her body. Doctor Martin appeared just behind her.

"I'm fine." Azrael turned back and went into Lucifer's walk-in closet. She didn't have much in the way of clothes, plus, if there was one thing that could piss her brother off even a little it would be to wear a mix matching suit. They were close enough to the same size anyway so it wouldn't look too much like she was wearing a tent. 

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Linda was still there. Azrael sighed and turned towards her.

"Look, you may be good at your job and you may think you understand what's going on. But you don't. Not even a little." Azrael moved to put on a pair of black trousers and a blue shirt. The makes were totally different and were not made to go together. No one would really notice, but Lucifer would. That thought made her smirk. "If you're wanting a session, Chloe Decker may actually need your help."

Once she was dressed she made her way to the doctor, smiling softly and placed a hand against her shoulder, "Chloe is experiencing something that she should not be. Those waking memories? Nightmares? Whatever you people call it. They are not her own. If you think Lucifer would like to give dear old dad the big bird, imagine what his own son would wish to do to him." Azrael moved away then and heading back into the main part of the penthouse. She needed to find her shoes. His clothes she could get away with for a short period of time anyway, but his shoes? That man has big feet!

"Wait." Linda came up behind her, keeping her voice low, "Lucifer has a child?"

Azrael laughed and turned her gaze to the pair against the couch. No one else mattered it appeared. Lucifer was keeping his distance while Chloe was just about managing to get her bearings. "Yes. Us angels are not actually barren as humanity likes to believe. We are all made in our dear father's image. Well, us females in the image of the bitch I call mother. But still, humanity can conceive because us higher beings can conceive."

"Huh," Linda stepped forward. 

"Yes, well. I am heading out. You do your magic here, maybe you can convince that little twerp to tell me what I have a right to know." She said it loud enough to ensure the couple knew they had some company.

"Oh come on!" Lucifer stood and he had the nerve to look slightly upset. "Did you really have to mix those two!? Seriously, it's a crime against fashion!" 

Chloe giggled and Azrael smirked. She moved behind the bar and made a quick drink before downing the contents. "Whatever Lucifer looks like you're going to be busy. I'll catch you later." With that Azrael vanished, leaving the other three to stare blankly at where was stood just a second ago.

xoxo

Chloe woke with a start and a groan, memories filling her mind and she knew they weren't hers. She shot up with a fright, her scream lodged in her throat, but nothing came out. She wasn't at home, no. Now she remembered. She came to Lux looking for Lucifer, for the company while Trixie was still in school. Then, his wings. His wings just ... They were, he was ... But they were ... Before. Chloe couldn't really think straight.

"Detective?" She heard Lucifer's concerned tone but she still flinched. He was the Devil. Well, she knew that before all this, she had gotten used to it. Well, kind of. he had answered her questions back in the hospital, he had never lied to her and he had never really left her side. But what she saw, what she heard ... Could he really be evil incarnate, or was he just pissed that he was left alone and then used and undermined by someone he had cared about?

"Lucifer?" She whispered and looked at him then. His eyes that were so full of joy and laughter, maybe a little teasing, were now looking at her with fear. He was scared. He wouldn't come near her. What was he so afraid of? 

She heard steps vanishing away from them, but it didn't matter. She needed to calm down somewhat and she couldn't really focus. "What ... What happened?"

"Well," Lucifer started and she could see he was uncomfortable, "you turned up out of the blue, mentioned something about Azrael almost being ... Well, let's just say you got a glimpse of something I never wanted you to see." 

Chloe shook her head and swallowed a few times, the lump in her throat was becoming a nuisance. " I didn't mean with that. I meant your wings Lucifer, what happened?"

"Oh that, well," Lucifer shrugged and looked away. She knew he was trying to avoid the subject. "It appears that I have fallen for a second time Detective. This time from grace."

"How?" She wanted to be close to him, wanted to be there for him, but she needed to get things straight. But she could not stop herself from asking. She needed a distraction anyway.

"It's the number one rule of Father's, one I had always followed. The only one I had followed." Lucifer turned to her then, the fear in his eyes radiating from him, "an angel of the Lord cannot kill a mortal."

"Pearce," Chloe whispered and her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. She had forgotten about him, although, to be fair, after everything that has happened over the last day or two, she had every right to forget about something.

"Yes, well. I am heading out. You do your magic here, maybe you can convince that little twerp to tell me what I have a right to know." Azrael's voice pulled her from her thoughts as she turned to look at the other women here. Azrael looked quite smart in Lucifer's clothing, they kind of suited her.

"Oh come on!" Lucifer stood, "did you really have to mix those two!? Seriously, it's a crime against fashion!" 

Chloe giggled, trust Lucifer to pick up on the smallest of details and be upset about the clothing of all things. She moved behind the bar and made a quick drink before downing the contents. "Whatever Lucifer looks like you're going to be busy. I'll catch you later." With that Azrael vanished, leaving the other three to stare blankly at where was stood just a second ago.

Chloe blinked and laughed. she couldn't help it really, it was all rather ridiculous. Angels and Demons, Heaven and Hell, the Devil and God himself. It was all too much and she laughed. 

She noticed Linda come towards her then and felt the couch dip as she took a seat beside her. "Chloe?" Linda asked, her voice filled with concern and Chloe tried to contain herself she really did. but her laughter soon turned into quiet sobs and she fell against Linda. She was warm and comforting and she needed a friend right now. A human friend. 

"I'm sorry," Chloe said after she had gotten herself under some form of control. "Linda I ..." Chloe breathed in deeply and moved backwards. She took her friends hands in her own and squeezed them tight. What she was about to say would probably destroy a friendship that she had built with this woman. "I killed Maze. It was me." 

Linda looked shocked at first, then her eyes widened and Chloe swore she saw the woman's heart shatter. That was on her.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lucifer came towards them then, three glasses in one hand and a tumbler of scotch in the other hand. "It wasn't you and the real culprit is locked away in Hell for all eternity, thanks to you Detective." 

Chloe shook her head and didn't leave go of Linda, she didn't want to. She couldn't. Linda had to understand what happened. "That's beside the point. He used me, my body. I had no control, but it was still me. It was still my hand."

Linda shook her head and moved away from Chloe, "I don't understand," Linda whispered.

"Well, my demonic child found it fit to possess our good friend here and kill Maze while he tried to destroy everything I hold dear and care for." Lucifer poured the drinks and handed one to Linda, then the second to Chloe. she took it but didn't drink it, she had to get Trixie soon anyway. It wouldn't be good if she turned up smelling of alcohol. "However, he didn't count of the Detective here being able to fight him off, and she banished him to Hell where he can no longer escape."

"You were possessed?" Linda asked, her face full of concern. Why was the woman concerned when Chloe killed her best friend? She should be angry.

"That's beside the point Linda, I should have fought harder." Chloe played with her hands and looked at her knees. She flinched against when she felt Lucifer's hand against her shoulder. "If I had been stronger, then Maze would still be alive."

"We don't know that," Linda said softly, "you were not in control of your own actions. I cannot begin to imagine what that's like, but one thing I know is that you are not to blame. Maze wouldn't blame you anyway."

"Exactly, my point exactly, thank you, Doctor." Lucifer smiled, resting a hand against Chloe's chin and raised her head so she could face him. He still seemed so unsure of himself, but it was a comfort to know he was there. "Maze would more than likely thank you anyway." 

"What?" Linda's face couldn't possibly look more shocked.

"Ah, yes." Lucifer fidgeted as he stood, "Father made a deal, at the brink of death, Maze agreed to return to Hell and look after it while I am away." 

"She's still alive?" Chloe whispered and then remembered the deal, "but she can't return here can she?"

Lucifer shook his head and downed his drink, "not unless she wants something to befall you and our dear Doctor Linda here, no. She's dead on this plane of existence."

"Well." Linda sighed and looked at Chloe, "I guess she would like you a little more. For the last few months, she had wanted to go back home." Linda's smile broke Chloe a little more and the sobs escaped her once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done on my phone xoxo

"So," Linda started. She had finally given Lucifer enough glare to have him remove himself the situation. He didn't like it but then again why would he? It's his home here and they all but kicked him out. His preening and self pity wasn't going to help Chloe, not in the slightest. "How are you feeling?" She asked, making sure she was more 'Linda, her friend' than 'Linda, the therapist'.

"I don't know actually," Chloe responded. Her hand wrapped around the cast on her more dominant hand lightly. "I know they're not my memories. I know that. But what I saw felt so real. I've never felt such anger before and it scares me."

"Scares you, how?" Linda asked, still remaining by her side, rather than sitting opposite as she would during any other session.

"I just ... The last time I lost control, I broke a guy's nose." Chloe whispered, her eyes focused against the floor. Guilt, Linda guessed.

"So you don't like losing control?" She watched as Chloe stiffened but didn't bring her eyes up to meet with her. Linda didn't want to push to hard.

"I guess." Chloe shrugged. "When he took over ... I couldn't stop him. I tried to but I couldn't. Not at first. I felt like I was watching behind a plane glass that I couldn't break."

Linda heard Chloe's voice drop to a whisper, she understood that it was difficult for her friend to speak. "Ok Chloe, just focus on breathing for me, ok?" Linda knew an onset of a panic attack when she saw one. "That's it," she smiled as she watched Chloe focus. "How's Beatrice?" Linda asked instead. 

"She's alright I suppose," Chloe gasped out, a small smile on her face as she looked up, finally! Making eye contact with Linda. "Too much energy that child, I swear she's on a constant sugar rush."

Linda laughed softly, "what's you most fondest memory of her?"

Chloe became distant again, but her eyes were bright and her smile widened, "well. There was this one time, she was learning to walk actually. She was at that stage where she could do a few steps and stumble after a moment. Well, we had taken her to the park, Dan and I," Chloe laughed a little an said shook her head softly. "It had rained the day before so there was still some puddles in places. Dan had let her out of the lean to tittle about and there was this huge puddle. Trixie stumbled into the puddle, the water had splashed around Dan soaking his trousers. Trixie thought it was hilarious and continued to splash about in this puddle, throwing water and muck everywhere." Chloe was giggling so hard she had tears running down her cheeks. 

"No way!?" Linda chuckled, a hand raised to her mouth as she tried to calm herself. "I can imagine Dan wasn't all that impressed?"

"Not really, but it was hilarious." Chloe leaned back and breathed deeply. "Thank you Linda. For this." 

Linda just smiled, calming down her giggles. "That's what friends are for."

They hugged for a moment and a breeze interrupted them. 

"As, don't stop on my account." Azrael appeared then, loaded down with a few shopping backs as she headed towards the spare room. Linda sighed and pulled away from Chloe. 

"Anytime you need me, just call ok?" Linda offered and Chloe nodded. 

"Of course." Chloe stood and shook her head as she noticed the time. "I honestly have no idea why I came here, but I have to go fetch Trixie soon. I best head off."

Another hug later and Chloe was gone, leaving Linda to stare at the silent penthouse. The only noise was Azrael, pottering about in one of the rooms. 

xoxo

Azrael sighed as she slumped against the bed in the second spare room of the penthouse. More like a cupboard, surely, or even a walk-in closet at one point, but there was no way on this Earth she was going to stay in Maze's room. She dare not even open the door to it. She thanked her lucky stars that Lucifer planned ahead and converted anything he could into a bedroom. This room was one of three. The smallest of the lot and never used. It wasn't even decoratored, just plain stone walls surrounding her, a single bed shoved in the corner. There wasn't much room for a wardrobe so at least the space beneath the mattress itself was thoughtfully converted into draws. Also, the bed was made in the finest cotton, pillows stuffed to the back of the bed resting against the wall and at least Lucifer had further foresight and had a window installed. It would've been way too claustrophobic without one. The size may put people off enough anyway, no wonder it wasn't used much. Although, she should be thankful for that at least. 

"Oh bloody Hell!" She muttered into her hands and sighed. All she could keep thinking about was how Lucifer denied her the truth. Out of everyone of their brethren she'd never though Lucifer would be the one to turn away from her, to shut her out just as the others did. It hurt!

Azrael pulled herself up and started to change. Yes she may look decent enough in a suit but she couldn't live without her jeans. Before she came into this plane of existence she had always admired the jeans and skirts, shorts and tank tops. She was invisible to the humans as she played Death, but she did enjoy the way jeans looked on others. Yes she stared, how could she not? Even in the windows on the streets that charged by the dolllar, they looked comfortable and affordable. It was torture. She longed to touch. She longed to try them. Who know that an angel could have such an obsession with clothes!? 

Now, she had finally given into the temptation and baught herself a whole wardrobe of the things, and if she was spending Lucifer's money, well, so be it. He's got plenty anyway. 

Once dressed Azrael smiled. She did feel comfy in the jeans. They hugged her legs in all the right places and she felt like she was bouncing in every step. The top she wore was a simple white blouse, nothing too tight but something to ensure she kept cool enough. She headed towards the main penthouse and stuttered to a stop. "Oh, I thought you'd have gone by now." Azrael tilted her head and made her way to the bar, a little less bouncy now that she had an audience anyway. 

"I was just about to leave. I felt like I needed to apologise again," Linda said with a smile and Azrael shrugged. 

"No need. Water under the bridge and all that." Azrael had a drink in hand and made her way to the balcony. "Where's Lucifer anyway?"

"Down stairs. Do you want me to..."

"No!" Azrael downed her drink and stopped in her approach to the balcony. "You can tell him I don't want to see him, not until he tells me what I have a right to know!" Azrael pointed her glass towards the lift, her eyes burned with fury and hurt. "It hurt so much to think he abandoned me then, now it just hurts all over against to know he's just like them!" She yelled the last part, the tumbler flying from her hand towards the lift, part of her hoped Lucifer walked in then. She didn't really care much that he won't get cut again this time, but it may just sting a little against the abrasions incurred from her last glass toss. If this keeps up, Lucifer would have to restock his glasses. 

Azrael ignored the psychiatrist and heading back towards the balcony. She slammed the glass door behind her and leaned against the railings. Her eyes looked towards the heavens and she scowled. "Having fun are you!? Not only have you lost your Light Bringer but you've lost your messenager and warrior too. How's it feel to be losing? Do you even care!? How they have fallen and you don't care do you!? After everything, you're still going to stand back and watch them tear everything apart?" Azrael scoffed and shook her head, "well fine! Don't blame me if I destroy them!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed a discrepancy with the last chapter, I hope this clears it up. 
> 
> Done on my phone. 
> 
> I do want to point out I am somewhat religious myself, I believe in something anyway but what continues here is trying to keep in line with the show (I hope I've done you Lucifans proud) and not my own views.  
> I mean no disrespect to anyone or any religion.

Azrael gripped the railings hard, they buckled and weakened beneath her grip and a few glass shards fell to the concrete below. Not that she noticed anyway, she was far too focused on the anger and betrayal that she felt from The Big Man, as some humans had dubbed Him. Her breathing slowed as the air around her cooled, she focused on what she taught herself many,  _many_ , years ago. 

She had the power of memories. The power to see them, the power to show them to others and the inability to forget. In order to keep her own sanity when dealing with memories, she had created her own 'mind theatre'. That way she could play memories back at will without getting lost in her own head. It also allowed her to manage and store each one and lock away the most painful ones. The ones of murderers and rapists and the lowest of humanity. She had played Death for a very long time. 

The theatre itself resembled her home in heaven. Many humans think of the golden gates and fluffy clouds and cherubs playing with harps, but no. Heaven wasn't like that at first. It was a city, a silver city that glistened and glowed with its own power. It was calm and quiet, absolute paradise. Well, when she was left alone that is. 

Azrael sighed inside her mind as she entered her own home. The walls breathing and expanding, issuing utter calm around her and glowing a gentle gold as she walked towards her viewing room. She knew what she wanted to find and she wasn't quite sure why she hadn't done this sooner. She wanted to remember her birth, she didn't want to just  _know_ about it, she wanted to remember it. 

Every Angel born in heaven is born as they are. There's no stumbling or fumbling. There's no learning to walk and talk and grow. They're just there, instantly knowing how to do a number of different things. How to sleep. How to eat. How to walk, talk and fight. Every angel is born with the knowledge of their brethren, who is older, who does what, and how they themselves fit into the family. They are born with the knowledge of the creations that had came before them, such as the demonic creatures and the lesser angels. They were before her time, but Azrael knows about them as if she were there when her father created them. But knowing and remembering are two different things. She knows that her birth should've been normal. She knows she was a rarity in and of itself; two beings such as Mother and Father can  only birth male species and never twins. Well, she kicked them in the teeth with that one didn't she, well, and Lucifer. 

Azrael breathed as she made her way to a long golden couch that was waiting for her. The big screen expanding around her as she sat down in comfort. Lost in her own mind as she flicked through the images, looking for the one thing she needed.

What damn complication!? 

The more she forced it, the fuller the golden light of her 'mind theatre' became. The more it pulsed with pain but she continued on, forcing the memories out. She felt blood against her top lip, her nose had began to bleed, the walls were closing in around her as a migraine made itself known. The image on the screen in front of her jumped and became fuzzy, it skipped and stuttered and she tried to focus. She needed to know why she can't remember their birth. She remembers everything! She knows when a memory hasn't been altered. 

"My child," a voice whispered behind the couch and Azrael jumped up in shock. The film of memories froze and the walls stopped pulsing as Azrael swayed where she stood. Lost in her own mind and here He was, tainting her. "You must stop this."

"You," she whispered and stumbled back. Normally, this is the point in which she jerks back to the land of the living. "How? No." She pointed to him and stepped back, "why are you in my bloody head!?"

xoxo

Lucifer calmly made his way back to his penthouse after Linda and Chloe had left. Chloe had been a little bit twitchy near him but she did clean the cut against his head so there is that. Linda however, was a little more pushy and persistent that usual. She had passed Azrael's message on and he stayed away for as long as he dared. It's not that he remembered much anyway, he just knew what he was told and he knew the beast wading actually lying either. Lucifer knows a lie when he sees it, from an angel, demon, or human. He could smell it. 

With a deep sigh Lucifer stepped into his penthouse, making sure his steps where slow and cautious. He didn't want to startle his sister too much, Chloe may be gone so flying glasses won't hurt too much, but Azi has a stinging left hook. He was ready for it but nothing came. 

"Huh," he huffed and took a quick look around. "Ah," he smiled a little as he found Azi against the railing on the balcony, which quickly turned into a frown once he noticed the damage had ensured it was unstable. There was no way he was going to watch her go over again. "Ali!" He called out and with quick steps he was behind her, one arm quickly grabbing her left in a tight grip. "Hey, come on." He watched as her eyes flickered behind her closed lids and he breathed a deep sigh. "Damn theatre," he muttered. 

Lucifer watched as Azrael's grip tightened around the railing that was still standing, he heard as the glass creaked beneath the waight, he couldn't stand it any more. He'd rather get a punch than watch his sister fall so he acted quickly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards with a hard jerk and he stumbled against his feet. He fell backwards against the door with a thud and a grunt, Azrael folding in his arms as a dead weight. She didn't even notice, too far gone in her own mind. 

"Well, must be a good movie," he muttered and pulled the fallen hair from her face. That's when he noticed. Her face was scrunched in pain, blood seeped from her nose and her eyes where flickering behind her lids with unknown speed. "Azi!?" He wiped at the blood and his heart hammered in his chest. What the Hell was happeneing!?

Well, he was about to find out. 

As soon as Lucifer touched Azi's skin his eyes closed and he slumped against his sister, slipping into unconsciousness as his father called him into Azrael's mind. 

xoxo

"You have no right to be here!" Azrael glared, her whole body shook as she pointed an accusing finger towards her Father. The over-bearing, almighty pillock was just standing there, a small, sad smile on his face. It made Azrael sick with pure anger. "You have no right!"

"My child." He stepped forward and Azrael stepped back. 

"No!" She held up her hands trying to keep him back. "Don't even touch me!"

"Azrael," He stopped and held his hands up in surrender. Yes He had a human body. He was all powerful and mostly all seeing, but still a meat sack like the rest of his children. Only thing though, Azrael knew it was just to make this experience easier to process. Not everyone can withstand the full power of God in their head. "You must stop this rediculous quest of yours. You'll not like what you find."

"You did this!?" Azrael stepped back again, she was furious, she was hurt and she was ... She was crying! "You prevented me from remembering? I don't understand, you made sure I never forget anything! You did this to me! You abandoned me and left me in the dark and now this!" She screamed with rage, "you can't do this. I have a right to know what happened and why every-bloody-one is so dead set against me finding out!" She yelled, standing to her full height and her black wings emerged in a flourish, snapping to full attention, the feathers sharpening to blades in response to her anger.

"So be it," her Father whispered, "but you will not like what you hear Azrael. I never meant to abandon you, or hurt you. I did what I thought was best, considering the circumstances." He sighed heavily and flicked a hand, "but you will not go through this alone."

 

Azrael wiped a hand across her nose, clearing some of the blood. Her head still ached and she assumed her actual body wasn't fairing up too nicely. She turned towards the screen and waited, her walls around her shuddered and a thump was heard just to her left. She would always  notice that groan anywhere and she snapped her head back around, "Lucifer?"

He groaned again and pulled himself up while rubbing his head and looking around him, "how the Hell?"

"Quite the opposite in fact," their Father whispered, watching his son's face change from shock to anger and then to hurt. "I have quite a story to tell you my children. May you forgive me," His voice was soft but Azrael didn't care. Much. She was finally getting answers. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just a continuation from last chapter.  
> This does not in any way reflect my own religious views.  
> I don't mean any disrespect to anyone else. 
> 
> Possible trigger; mentions of suicide attempt.

Lucifer fell with a thump and a groan. He shook his head and slowly stood when he heard his sister call his name. "How the Hell?" He muttered as he looked around. Was he back home? But he can't be, can he? The room he found himself in was Azrael's escape one time too many. He'd always find her here in the Silver City, curled up in the corner or training herself to be stronger. He was the one that made the walls glow gold rather than the dull Silver, he just wanted to make sure she was safe. 

"Quite the opposite in fact," a voice pulled him from his thoughts and he turned towards their Father, Lucifer glared at Him. So much anger and pain filled his veins at the image before him. Was this really how Azi saw Him? Tall and thin, blonde hair reaching his shoulders and bright blue eyes. "I have quite a story to tell you my children. May you forgive me." Forgiveness? He must be joking!

"Hello Father," Lucifer growled. Actually growled. His anger and hatred poured into his voice. Anger at Him for Azrael, for not protecting her, for not loving her. Anger at Him for abandoning Lucifer to Hell for eternity. For vilifying him, for blaming him for every sin and for every evil thing that happened to the world. Well, Lucifer has had many years of practice to hate his Father, and yet, he was more angry and hurt than anything else. "Forgiveness is such a strong word don't you think?" He couldn't forgive himself, why should he forgive the one who caused most of his pain?

"Samael," his Father smiled softly. How dare He smile!? What's His end game!?

"No!" Lucifer took a step towards Him, not noticing Azrael's pain. He's forgotten where he was and his anger kept increasing. "That's not my name!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger towards God. Ha! God! What a joke! "Not any more. Not since you left me ... Left us alone. You abandoned us!"

"Lucifer," Azrael whispered beside him. She sounded weak and fragile. "Please." Lucifer ignored her, he took a deep breath and a step closer to the pathetic being before him.

"How could you? After everything she's been through, after what that ... That thing! ... Did during our birth, she needed you more than you'd ever know and you just abandoned her to be tortured by our very own brethren!" Lucifer was ready to strike his father down just as he did with him, "she was almost killed! Do you remember!? No! I bet she does!" 

Azrael whimpered and fell to her knees, the power surrounded her and she couldn't quite contain it for very long. Lucifer stared to her as she slumped down and deflated. He went over to her and gathered her in his arms and held her close, just like he has done many times before. "Urial created something, something terrible. But you knew that, didn't you?" Lucifer's power echoed throughout the theatre and Azrael whimpered again. "It made her mortal! They put on these cuffs and her wings became constricted and she lost all her angelic strength. I brought her to you, you know. Remember?" He watched his Father then, keeping a hold on a shaking Azrael as the memory played out behind them. "Of course you remember. Look at her!" He snarled, laying down Azrael as he stood and advanced on their Father. "She was a broken mess and you ignored her! You ignored the comments Mother made about destroying her, ridding the universe of her existence and you know what!? She bloody tried to do just that. She wanted to destroy herself! To end it all! And it was all because of HIM!" He yelled, rushing forwards to attack. He would destroy himself, he didn't care, his anger was too much to control. 

"NO!" Azrael screamed, she must have found strength from somewhere because Lucifer found himself pinned beneath a very sharp wing. He couldn't move for fear the feathers would cut into his throat, but all was not lost, his Father was pinned just as he was. "NOT INSIDE MY HEAD!" 

"As you wish," Their Father replied. Lucifer just stared in shock. 

Xoxo

Lucifer woke with a groan, his body felt stiff as he found himself slumped against Azrael, the cool breeze of the night air hitting his back. 

"If you've drooled, I'm gonna kick your arse three ways to Sunday," Azrael's weakened voice caught his attention and he pulled away from her shoulder.

"Hey Azi," he stood and pulled her up slowly. He watched as she winced at the movement. "How're you feeling?"

"Like twenty thousand drummers decided to have a raid in my head, thanks for that by the way!" She shoved him softly and Lucifer caught her as she stumbled.

"My children," their Father called from the penthouse, "are we going to talk about this or not?"

"Are you sure you want to do this Azi?" Lucifer asked, he was scared for her. He didn't react quite as calmly and rationally when he found out. He destroyed most of Hell and the demonic beings that resided in there. He dreaded to think what Azi would do when she finally found out the truth.

"Lucifer, I was made to remember everything. I was made to see everyone's memories and store them away. I never forget." She sighed, "not knowing what happened or what this birth complication was is ripping me apart inside. I need to know."

"Very well," Lucifer nodded and guided her back inside. He led her to the couch and helped her down. He ignored their Father in favour of grabbing two glasses and his favourite alcoholic beverage. They're definitely going to need the drink. 

"Now that you're both settled," their Father started, leaning against the piano once Lucifer had poured the drinks for them both. "This place, all of it. The whole world. I created it for the two of you." 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe left Lux on somewhat shaking legs. She had a good chat with Linda, but it hardly scratched the surface, she was still plagued with memories that were not her own. It was going to take a lot to get over this, but she was adamant that she will. She was determined to, Chloe would never let that little bastard win. Not if she had anything to do with it. Lucifer was her best friend, he was her partner, despite being the Devil, she will never let anyone hurt him. Not again. Not on her watch. People did say that she was a stubborn woman and she'll show that demonic creature just how stubborn she can be. 

She drove to the school in order to pick up Trixie with a whole new determination in her mind. She will not let this get to her, she will not let herself think about it too much and she definitely won't let that  _thing_ take control of her again. Chole smiled and it actually reached her eyes, even though no one was around to see it, she felt good about herself, finally. For the first time in the past few weeks (or was it days, she wasn't quite sure) she began to feel a little bit more like herself. Especially since she now knew the truth about Lucifer. there was still so many unanswered questions, but they can wait, she had her daughter to take care of. 

xoxo

Trixie was a bundle of energy as she sat in the back seat, her smile radiating and it rubbed off on Chloe. "Hey, Monkey. How was school?" Chloe asked with a soft chuckle. 

"We have been learning about the Bible today," Trixie replied, bouncing in her seat, "it was fun. Mr Constantine said that Lucifer is a fallen Angel, that he loved God so much that he didn't want to bow down to us humans as God demanded. So he was kicked out." 

Chloe chuckled softly as she drove, taking care on the road, but making sure she watched Trixie as well. Not as much as she would normally, after all, her wrist was beginning to ache. "Is that so?" She asked her daughter and contained her laughter as Trixie bounced around even more.

"That's what they said, but he also said that Lucifer tricked Eve into eating the red apple and that all of humanity was doomed to live in sin and is not allowed back into the Garden unless we are forgiven. Which is why God sent Jesus so he could die for us, but I don't believe that bit." Trixie folded her arms and slouched back in her seat. "Lucifer is just too funny to be a bad guy, and he says he punishes bad people and he saved our lives at the hanger before and he always makes you smile and he helps when he needs to. I don't think that he is a bad guy, not the way Mr Constantein insists. But I didn't say anything." Trixie finally took a breath and watched Chloe closely. 

"You're right there Monkey. Lucifer is not a bad person, he's just been in a bad situation." Chloe came to a stop outside their home and turned to look towards her daughter once the engine was turned off. 

"But Mr Constantine said that Lucifer created Demons in a way to further disobey God and he made them evil."Trixie shifted and slumped lower, her energy dissipating as quickly as it arrived.

"What's wrong Monkey?" Chloe reached out and held onto her daughter's ankle, the only thing that she could reach at this moment.

"Maze wasn't evil, and she always said she was Lucifer's best demon, made in Hell. But she played with me and looked after me. She was my best friend." Trixie sniffled and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Oh Monkey," Chloe squeezed her ankle, wanting to hold her daughter close and keep her safe. "She was the best housemate, demon or not. Maze was, well Maze."

Trixie nodded and opened the door and before Chloe could say or do anything else, Trixie ran out of the car and towards the front door.  Chloe sighed and deflated, with hurried motions she left the car, locked it and walked towards her daughter. Before unlocking the door, she swooped Trixie up in her arms and held her close. "Tell you what Monkey, how about a mother and daughter night hm? We'll finish that project you were working on for Lucifer, I'm sure he'd like what you've done for him."

Trixie nodded against her shoulder and Chloe smiled into her hair. "Come on then, I think your Dad managed to get the engraving finished. He said he'd drop it by, I'm sure he's left it for you."

"Is Daddy going to be ok?" Trixie's voice was muffled against Chloe's shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine Monkey. He's having a difficult time at the moment as well. We just need to be there for each other." Chloe placed her child on the couch and went to her bedroom. From one of cupboards she pulled out a cardboard box, carefully she carried it back to Trixie who was now kneeled against the floor with an old blanket set out around her. 

"I liked Charlotte. She seemed nice, I'm sorry you lost a friend too mum." Trixie sighed and held her arms out for the box. 

Chloe laughed softly and handed it over as she sat beside Trixie. Once the box was situated between them both, Trixie began pulling out the objects; some bits of wood suitable for a small frame, a sheet of glass, a thin piece of cardboard covered with black silk and Maze's blades. Trixie was very gentle with the last two items, they were very sharp, Chloe could remember a rookie getting a sliced finger just by bagging it that one time. 

"Right then," Chloe rubbed her hands together and looked over the objects, "where do we begin?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Now that you're both settled, this place, all of it. The whole world. I created it for the two of you."

Azrael laughed. She actually laughed. Full blown belly laugh that Lucifer had not heard from her in such a very long time. It made him smile as he watched her, all the pain she had felt just appeared to vanish and her eyes crinkled in the corners. Lucifer chuckled alongside her at the sight, ignoring their Father just for a moment. 

"Oh ... Oh please don't make me laugh, it hurts," Azrael's laughter died down and she raised a hand to cover her eyes. "That's the funniest thing I have ever heard in centuries. You abandoned your family for years, you abandoned me since I was born and for what? This piece of rock!? And now you're expecting me to believe you did this for us?"

"Of course." Their Father shrugged but didn't move towards them and Lucifer turned to face him.

"He's not lying." Lucifer sighed and held his hands beneath his chin, "I can't detect any lies."

"Fine," Azrael shrugged but still didn't remove her hand from her eyes. "That still doesn't explain why I was left to fend for myself, why the whole family, even mother, hated me and what in the Hell was that damned complication that the two of you are so afraid of telling me."

Lucifer sighed and rubbed his face then ran his hand through his hair, "I destroyed a part of Hell after finding out what happened. I don't remember our creation either but I know what he told me was not a lie." 

With that Azrael shot up, one hand gripped the back of the couch she was lying on, the other moved to grip Lucifer's shoulder. As he turned to face his sister he saw her eyes flash grey, fear was hidden in the very depths of them. "Don't tell me a demon gave you details of our creation? How is that possible?"

”Not a demon, no,” their Father interrupted and Lucifer stood and began to pace. He needed to do something and he wasn’t able to continue looking at his sister. “The demonic creations came before you and your brother, you were, conceived as it were, just after the war. I had to create some lesser angels to provide protection of the heavenly host, so I created what I’d like to call, the very first Cupid. He was stunning, I must admit. I gave him the power to spread affection, loyalty and love amongst your siblings but he wanted more.”

Lucifer watched his Father, listening to Him intently, not one hint of a lie. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Azrael sit up, her hands resting against her chin as she watched their Father, her face void of any emotion. He didn't like it.

”The walls between Heaven and Hell were breaking down and the worst of my mistakes were causing havoc amongst Heaven. I ordered Cupid to the front lines with Amenadiel and the newer, lesser Angels. They were supposed to protect the border, to close the rift and to stop anything from getting through. It was carnage and I regret that time more than I regret anything else. We may have won, but we lost so much. I almost lost your mother. We became closer than we have ever been once it was over, but Cupid always wanted more. He began to poison the minds of the lesser Angels, he began inflicting lust and desire into their very being and I was angry. Your mother was with child and he had tried to initiate relations with her, he tried to entwine his essence into her while she carried you both. At the time, we thought, believed, that there was only one Angel being created. But Cupid knew better, he knew there was a potential for more so he created it."

Lucifer moved to his sister as their father was speaking, taking her hand in his own and held on tight. he knew what was coming next and he needed to be with his sister, now more than ever.

"During your birth, he broke into the compound unseen by your siblings. As both myself and your mother poured our essence into giving you life, he did the same. He mentioned after that he wanted a queen by his side. what he never counted on was you, my son," He turned to Lucifer then, His face broke into a wide smile. If Lucifer was on good terms with his Father, he may have thought that He looked proud then, "you covered Azrael with your wings, protected her from his essence and soaked up some yourself. Although Azrael was created by him, me and your mother, it was you that protected her from becoming what Cupid had wanted her to become. Azrael is very much an Arch-Angel as you and your brothers."

"But beings like you and mother can never birth a female," Azrael whispered. "Why?"

Their father sighed and ran a hand through his air, "it is just guesswork because only two of the same can create a female. Maybe it's because a female from two opposites can rival the power of those that created them? I honestly don't know. But you are definitely more powerful than most and Lucifer has a wrath to rival my own. No matter what your mother thought of the two of you then, you will always be my children."

"What did mother think?" Azrael squeezed Lucifer's hand, almost as protection, maybe she didn't want to know?

"That you two are the very first, and only hybrids. With Cupid wanting more power, lusting after control, he became demonic. Hell bent with his Will and answered to him. That power now runs in your veins, both of you. That's why your wings are the blackest of black, and it's why you, Lucifer, can entice a being's darkest and deepest of desires. Your mother wanted perfection as much as I did, we are both guilty of that, but the way she went about it with the two of you was what made us argue. I saw you two as a miracle, she saw you as tainted. It spread across into your siblings, especially Gabriel and Michael. They were the loyalist and biggest followers of your mother, which is why Michael was tasked with banishing you to Hell."

"But why?" Lucifer finally found his voice, losing his grip on his sister, he stood to face his Father. "Why did you banish me? You say you created this place for us, why didn't you just, oh I don't know, give it to us first!?" 

"I was about to actually. Once it was finished. It wasn't perfect yet. It wasn't ready!" Their Father raised his voice, "I got word that the two of you were ready to storm the throne room, that you were both ready to destroy everything. I had no choice but to banish Azrael if only to stop your mother from finally destroying you both! I gave her the world in which I created, I gave her to the humans which she fed. I ensured that they couldn't see her for fear they would rebel against her, only until they were ready to be judged. I didn't know how else to protect her. And then you had to go and ruin everything anyway! You made these creatures see their choices, you gave them the ability to sin, to give in to their desires. I was angry and I was grieving for my only daughter! So yes, I infused Michael's sword with a feather from Azrael's wings and had him banish you to Hell. It wasn't meant to be for eternity. Your name was never meant to be dragged through the mud as the saying goes. That was Gabriel, I tried to stop them but I am afraid I was too weak."

"My feather?" Azrael sounded weak from the shock of everything, Lucifer could relate. He sighed and moved back to his sister.

"Your feathers can open a gateway in any dimension to Heaven and Hell. Mainly Hell, with the right ritual it could be either. I asked you for one just as I named you and gifted you. I used that feather to banish Cupid into the deepest part of Hell where he could no longer cause any disruptions. I used it to finally close the rift between Heaven and Hell and I built this star system around it. You were both to be here to protect each other and the barrier between us and Hell, but everything had gone so wrong."

Before either of them could speak again, the lift to the penthouse pinged, introducing Ella to the scene. "Miss Lopez?" Lucifer looked confused as he watched the young scientist stop in her approach. Her eyes were on Azrael a little longer than was necessary, before they latched onto their Father.

"Hi," she smiled and moved forwards once again, a folder held against her chest. Lucifer could see that she was nervous. "Another brother?" The question directed to Azrael, who shook her head.

"This is our Father actually," Azrael shrugged and moved to stand. Lucifer could see that she was struggling with emotions as the lab tech paused in her steps once more.

Without a word, Ella placed the folder on the table and marched towards their Father, who straightened and was ready to speak. Well, He would have done if Ella didn't slap the creator of all things right across the face. It wasn't a gentle slap either, the sound echoed across the room and everyone was stunned into silence. No one dared move, Lucifer just gaped at the young woman, he'd never thought she had such a nerve, it almost made him laugh. Ella was now held at an even higher standard in the Devil's books.

"I think I'd better leave," was all their father said, a hand holding his cheek, his eyes glistening with shock and wonder.

"Yes, I think that's best," Ella replied and folded her arms tightly against her chest.

God smiled, he actually smiled, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around." With that their father vanished and the tension evaporated in an instant. 

The second he was gone, Ella deflated and looked around her with a shocked smile. Then she laughed. Hysterically. Lucifer didn't know what to do with that. "I slapped God!?" Ella said in between breaths and it made her laugh even more.

"Indeed," Lucifer replied, his shock evident in his tone. Apparently, it just made Mis Lopez laugh even harder, his sister joining in behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a toss-up between Ella and Decker.  
> Ella won :)


	11. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

I feel I must apologise for the lack of updates. I am going through something at the moment and everything is piling up on me, not all bad I must admit. 

 

I havent fogotten anout you though though and I will get back to you guys as soon as it all settles down. 

Thank you for staying with me. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry my head’s not been in the right place for months.   
> I just wanted to say hello and thank you for sticking with it so he’s a quick chapter   
> It’s been worked and rewritten more times than I can count. Enjoy and I’ll be back soon. 
> 
> I will get to reply to comments as soon as I can. Xoxo

Azrael has not laughed like that in such a long time. Decades? Maybe. Millennia? More than likely. It was a good feeling. After everything she had just learnt about herself and her brother, a good old belly laugh was what she needed. She can digest everything her Father had told her later, at that moment she just wanted to forget it all and get lost in everything that was Ella. Even if just for a little while.

Ella was beautiful, but not just a physical beauty. She just radiated it. Her very soul sang with beauty, it brightened the darkest of shadows, not a thing would dare come near it. A pure soul. An innocent, maybe tainted with a few sins from her more experimental years, but who wasn’t? Azrael had not really seen a soul like it. Not even Chloe’s shorn as bright, and Chloe was the miracle. But so was Ella, in her own right. After all, what women would be brave enough to slap the Creator of all things right across his face?

That set her off again. She couldn’t help it, not really. It was just too funny. The whole situation was funny. So funny that it became unbelievable and overwhelming. It wasn’t long until the laughter turned into sobs as she hid her face from her friend.

“Hey”, Ella sobered up quickly and reached out to her; heart, soul and body. Azrael had felt it and it made her weep even more. She could never have what she really wanted, no matter what her Father had said.

“I’m alright,” she answered after a while. Her voice sounded so weak and it trembled. If her older brothers could see her now, they would proclaim a victory.

“Lier,” Ella gave her a warm smile as Azrael dropped her hands and sighed.

“It’s just a lot to take in all at once.” Azrael dropped her gaze to the folder that still sat on the table and she reached for it quickly, in desperate need for a distraction. Anything at the moment. But what she saw in its pages made her heart skip a dozen beats and tried to make up for those missing beats by hammering against her rib cage. It hurt to be alive sometimes. “Ella.” She gazed at the pages of the file, “what’s all this?”

Ella grinned from ear to ear, her hyperactivity bubbling to the surface as she practically bounced against the couch, “well, if you’re gonna be hanging around here, you need to exist in some way shape or form.”

“But … How?” Azrael whispered, her hands shook as she read the pages of her new life.

“I know a guy,” Ella just shrugged.

“Pathologist?” Azrael looked up then and cocked her eyebrow. “Seriously?” She couldn’t help but smirk a little.

Ella just shrugged, “well, I gather the evidence and do all the heavy lifting. I could sometimes use a friend down there you know.” Azrael watched as the young woman bit at her bottom lip. “Plus, it sort of fits.”

“What? Being the Angel of Death?” Azrael grinned and shook her head. “Bad joke, but I can’t thank you enough.”

Azrael turned towards Ella and without actually thinking, kissed the small woman right on the lips. She didn’t linger. It wasn’t really what she thought it would be, their first kiss. It was quick and over in less than a second. It didn’t even count. But it did take them both by surprise.

The silence swallowed them whole. It was irritating and beginning to get awkward. Not wanting to lose the closest friend she had ever had, Azrael tried to back pedal. “Sorry  ... I … It’s just that no one has ever … I’m sorry.” She began to stammer, her hands started to sweat, her eyes were looking frantically for an escape.

“Oh shut up!” Ella pounced. That was the only way to describe what happened next and Azrael believed in Heaven all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer left the two historical females to it, they hadn’t even noticed he was gone. He had to see Chloe, make sure she was alright. He still worried about His Fetective and the effect his own son had left on her. He could just appear to her with an instant thought but he had a few things to digest first and driving with the hood down always seemed to calm his senses. 

He wasn’t lying when he said he had destroyed some of Hell when Cupid had told him everything from his very own prison. Well, it was more twisted and revolting than the simplicity that their Father had explained it with. But neither of those beings had lied. Lucifer could always detect a lie. 

Memories came unbidden as once again he had a lot to digest. There was something his Father has said about Azi’s feathers; opening the rift between Heaven and Hell. And with the right ritual. That was not far off what Cupid had told him at the very start of everything. The Beginning if everything. The wheels were set, just waiting for the right push to start rolling. A long lost prophecy that not even the pig headed, so called Jesus had been privy to. 

Well. Shit. 

It at least explains why Dumb and Dumber where roaming the Earth, but not why they were desperate to get Lucifer back in Hell. More trouble. More questions than answers. Not enough time to digest it all. After all, he had just pulled up outside Chloe’s and she needed him now. Everything else can wait. It had to. 

XOXO

Chloe had just finished putting away their completed project with a soft, yet sad grin on her face. She breathed deeply and let her hands run across the box slowly, thinking of the friend she had killed. No matter how many times everyone says it’s not her fault, she knew the truth and it hurt. It was like a thousand pins digging deep into her heart and continued to twist and jerk, causing the pain and the guilt to build up. It hurt, and seeing her daughter’s grief, it hurt so much more knowing that she was the one that caused it all. 

Chloe wiped away a stray tear and put away the gift wrapped box and moved towards the breakfast counter in her kitchen. This way she could keep an eye on Trixie as she was curled under the fleeced blanket Maze had gotten her previously and watching cartoons on the TV. 

“Hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows?” Chloe called over and Trixie turned with a sad grin to match her own and nodded once before turning back to the TV. 

Chloe nodded and sighed deeply. This was going to take time and it was going to be so hard. But she can do this. She had to. Not only for Trixie but for Maze too. She wasn’t going to let anything bring her down. She’s a warrior. That much she learned from Maze. She’s a fighter and she’ll keep on fighting. 

Just as Chloe was finishing off the hot chocolates, no easy feat with on hand, she heard someone at the door. Before she had time to move, Trixie was already there and opening the door. Chloe’s heart stopped and she rushed after her daughter ... “Trixie! What have I said about answering the door without knowing who’s on the other side!” 

“Sorry mom. But it’s Lucifer,” Trixie grinned softly and was clinging onto Lucifer’s leg in a death grip. No matter what has gone on over the last few days, Lucifer still looked like a deer caught in headlights every time Trixie Hughes him. Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle softly. 

“Fine. But let him in before you cling on. It’s getting cold out.”

Lucifer relaxed when Trixie let go but it didn’t last. The little girl grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him inside. The pure look of fear flashed across his face as he passed Chloe and she giggled once more as she closed the door behind them. 

“We’re having hot chocolate of you want some too Lucifer.” Trixie was saying as she pulled Lucifer to the sitting area and had him sit against the couch. 

“I’m fine.” Lucifer smiles softly. For all his fear of children, he certainly has a soft spot for Trixie. No matter how many times he’s called her a mini demon or whatever is the new phrase that week. Those two have some sort of bond that’s never found anywhere else. Ever. 

Chloe brough Trixie’s drink then went to fetch her own before joining them both on the couch. “We’re all fine Lucifer.” Chloe whispered. She understood why he came over but she wouldn’t fight against it. They all needed some form of normality at the moment. 

“Monopoly!” Trixie declared once her drink was gone and she was off like a shot. 

Lucifer groaned into his hands mockingly and Chloe just chuckled. Some sense of normality will be good for her she deciders. It couldn’t hurt. Could it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the lack of updates but I’m getting there. Here’s another one done on my phone. Enjoy x

Monopoly ended the way it always did, thrown over with the leaves everywhere and Trixie in a giggle fit on the couch. Lucifer never did take losing very well, especially to a kid who perfected bribery and blackmail like an art. Lucifer was proud, but he’d never admit it. He did lose. Badly. It was why the game was everywhere but its box, leaving Chloe to clean up one handed while her daughter laughed and Lucifer sulked. It was like looking after two children and Chloe wouldn’t have it any other way. Normality. Even just a little bit, she can get through this. 

“Come on Trix,” Chloe finally called out once she’d finished clearing the mess away. “Bed time, it’s getting late.” 

“But mom,” Trixie whined and folded her arms across her chest, her bottom lip puffing out in a pout. “I’m not tired.” The yawn that followed called her bluff. 

“Come on. Bed,” Chloe’s hands to her hips in the normal night time regime. “I’ll be through in just a moment for a story if you go now.” 

Trixie slumped but gave in quicker than normal. She slid from the couch and almost catapulted into lucifer. Her small arms clinging around his waist. Chloe could hide the laugh that escaped her lips as she watched the horror light up his face. Lucifer awkwardly patted the child’s head, mumbled a goodnight and watched as the little one ran off toward her room. 

“Well. That was revolting,” Lucifer managed and straightened out the imaginary creases in his suit. 

“Why do you hate Trixie so much?” Chloe couldn’t help but ask. She knew they have some bond between them, Lucifer and her daughter, but seeing him be so off around her made Chloe’s heat ache. 

“She’s a child.” Lucifer shrugged and eyed Chloe. The worry in his eyes made her shiver a little. 

“That’s not answering the question Lucifer.” 

“Mom!” Trixie called from her room and Chloe sighed softly. 

“This isn’t over Lucifer,” she pointed her finger towards him, giving home the best ‘mom glare’ she could muster. “You will answer me, you’re not running away from this.” She smiles and went to her daughter’s room, leaving Lucifer sat at the table with the look of a lost child on his face. It made her smile. 

“You’re smiling,” Trixie whispered as Chloe closed the door behind her. 

“Yes. Maybe I am,” Chloe picked up ‘Alice in Wonderland’ and say at the edge of the bed. 

“I haven’t seen you smile in days.” Trixie curled around her mom and smiled herself. “I like seeing you smile.”

Chloe ran a hand through her daughter’s hair and placed a kiss to her head. “Thank you Trix. Now come on. Let’s get you tucked in and we’ll finish off the next chapter.”

XOXO

Lucifer remained where he was, lost in his head on the couch. His eyes fixated on the bedroom door but not seeing it. His thoughts were floating quickly, it was hard to keep a hold of just the one. His Father had damned him to Hell for messing up his precious project, only to find out it was for himself and his sister. The damnation was to keep him safe? He couldn’t believe that. But then again, he couldn’t sense a lie. 

Then there was Cupid. A lust filled demon demanding his sister. To what Cupid would have said was his own creation. His queen. Did that mean Azrael was to rule Hell along side him? Was she created to wage war on the Heavons? But then again, there was Cupid’s prophecy. If that was true then all Hell will break lose. Literally. The gates will break down and there will be Hell on Earth which would make the apocalypse look like a walk in the park. 

But that can’t happen. His Father would allow it. There will be war and despite what the scriptures say, that’s the very last thing Lucifer wants. 

But what about Michael? What about Gabriel? The two angels that were meant to be at Father’s side. The messenger and the warrior. What were they planning? Surely they can’t expect to kick off this apocalyptic war on their own? What are they after? Why would they want Lucifer back in Hell if they want to rage a war? 

Too many questions. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes focused one her. His Detective. So strong willed and powerful beyond measure. The perfect miracle. “You still with me?”

The concern on her face made him smile softly, “sorry. Just thinking.”

”About?” Chloe probed and Lucifer smirked as he eyed her slowly. 

“The time you dropped your towel.” The blush on Chloe’s face was well worth the slap on his arm. 

“What ever Lucifer, you still owe me an answer.” Chloe’s voice was hard and Lucifer sagged A’s he leaned back against the couch. 

“Children are hideous creatures. Terrible, taxing burdens.” Lucifer repeated what he had told her many times. 

Chloe folded her arms, avoiding her broken wrist and sent a glare his way. “Bill shit.” She raised an eyebrow and Lucifer shifted a little. “What about Trixie?”

”Managable. I suppose she’s not too bad in small does.” Lucifer tried but he knew Chloe wasn’t falling for it. The silence was uncomfortable and he sighed, leaning his head back against the couch so that he was staring at the ceiling. 

“Hell has many layers. The first is. Was my home. Kind of like an apocalyptic Earth. Fire and smoke filtering from every corner. Buildings falling to bits, rouge demons chasing rouge souls. That’s where the guiltless thrive. The basement level is for the guilt ridden souls who create their own Hell. I wasn’t joking when I said before that He’ll basically runs itself.” Lucifer stood and began to pace back and forth, his hands deep in his pockets as he spoke. 

“There’s a layer for trapped demons, those you don’t want escaping into any part of hell. The deeper you go, the worse the demons. But then there’s the souls. It’s not like ghosts, there not transparent. But whole. And bleeding. And disgusting, vile creatures. The worst humanity has to offer. The souls destined for Hell without so much as judgement. No guilt as the first mayor but their crimes are far worse. That is where you find the children.”

Chloe’s gasped has him stop pacing as he looked toward her. Her face was pale and she was shaking. His need to look after her took over. He was beside in two long strides, his hands holding her arms as he guided her to the couch. 

“Go on,” she managed in a harsh whisper. “I want to know. I need to know.” 

Lucifer nodded and sat on the table in front of her, resting one hand against her knee. “There’s a rule that every celestial being knows without being told; children are pure. Untainted. Their souls are destined for heaven should they leave this plane of existence early. But there are some children, not many but enough of them have their souls tainted Heaven with pure hatred and sin. In their human lives, they bully, they torture and they kill. They know what they’re doing is wrong but they do it because it’s fun. Every inch of their souls is blackened and beyond forgiveness but because they have no guilt, they have no personal Hell. So their souls are locked away with the demons in the lowest pits of Hell. No torture is enough for them. They walk around looking for freedom, only to be forced back into the pits. 

I’ve only ventured down there once and I will never return to that place. It’s nowhere but it’s everywhere and because I am who I am, I can see a child’s soul and know where they’re destined to go. Their blackness terrifies me. The purity blinds me. Trixie blinds me.” With that he squeezes Chloe’s leg and sends her a warm smile, “I will wage a war on heaven itself if either of you are found down there.”

Chloe nodded slowly, swaying softly st the revelation. “Damion?”

Lucifer stiffened and swallowed hard, “blackest of black I’m afraid. I am sorry Chloe.” He moves quickly and wrapped her up in his arms. “I promise you I’ll never let any harm come to you or yours.”

Lucifer held his Detective as she slowly drifted off to sleep and he stayed there with her in his arms as he was once against lost in his own thoughts. He could never let anyone hurt the happiness he had finally found, whether she was meant for him or not. 


End file.
